if i could turn back time
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Kate arrives on HMAS Hammersley and sees a face from the past. what happened between her and her now CO lieutenant commander Mike Flynn when they met 5 years ago at Watsons bay and how things have changed. but despite the disagreements and frostiness between them what if they could go back and say what they really meant in stead of the heat of the moment
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Kate McGregor was used to big ships. In fact she loved the comfort of big ships. You could be anonymous but still have a reign of control. But now she had been transferred to a new ship. It had to happen as she had not been shy about making her career progression known and to move up the ladder she needed to experience different bases and different ships.

She arrived at HMAS Cairns. When she first received her orders from fleet command she thought there must be a mistake. Cairns was the base for the patrol boats and survey ships. Both of which she had no interest in serving on. She was greeted by a commander Marshall who informed her she would be the executive officer and boarding officer of HMAS Hammersley which was under the command of Lieutenant commander Mike Flynn.

Mike Flynn why did that name sound so familiar to her. She had been in the navy since she was 18 had gone through AFDA and was named best Navy Cadet for her class. Her mind went through a mental list of everyone she could remember in her graduating year, the year above and the year that entered after her. People she had met on courses and training. Even all the officers she had served with. But was unable to place the name to a face.

Her world came crashing down the car came to a stop next to a small ship with the hull number A202. The HMAS Hammersley was a small cramped Freemantle patrol boat.

"Sir..."

"Lieutenant, Hammersley is being decommissioned in 6 months. That's all you have to serve. You can put in for a transfer after that point"

"sir"

Getting out the car she see the CO on the flag deck talking to another female officer. Well that meant she would be sharing a cabin. She hoped she wouldn't be a talker. Seeing her epaulets she realised she was a lieutenant like her. How this was possible she barely looked 25.

She walked to the gangway and was greeted by Mike Flynn. As soon as her appeared in her eyeline and she saw his face it all came flooding back. He was some one she met at Watsons Bay 5 years ago.

"crap" she muttered under her breath. That was the navy for you. You never knew who you might meet and where you might meet them

Saluting she held out her hand in a formal manor for a hand shake.

"Sir Kate McGregor"

"good to have to on board Lieutenant" he shook her hand back. He too had recognised her. He was running a course she was enrolled on and she always had a answer for everything or questioned everything. It was one of the things that he liked about he. But he left things in a bad way and he hoped that they could put the past behind them and get on for the sake of doing their jobs.

They didn't get a chance to speak privately to each other until dinner when she embarrassed her self by dressing in her smarts. She left her cabin. Bumping straight in to him. He totally dismissed the past like it never happened or he didn't want anyone to find out. He even had the nerve to say he never thought he would see her again as she was a "big ship" person and he loved the patrol boats.

She returned to her cabin. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry. Sitting on the chair she pulled open the photo album she had from home with her personal pictures. There was one she had hidden behind one of her cousin. Pulling it out she stared at it. The two people in the picture looked so happy and in love it was hard to believe one of them was her. Leaning back in the chair she pulled out her music player and lifted the headphones over her ears. Setting it to shuffle she pressed play. The first song that came on was perfect for the situation.

Mike sat in his cabin he too had not wanted any dinner. Sitting on his rack he picked up the framed picture he had of Hammersley from when he first served on the ship as a junior sailor. Opening the back he pulled out a second hidden photo. It was the same one Kate had just been looking at. He wished he had left things on better terms but he knew her career was important to her and if they were together they would never see each other and he would have to give up patrol boats or she would have to give up big ships. One of them would have to take a shore post as big ships and patrol boats operated from different bases on different sides of the country.

Switching his iPod on to shuffle he pressed play and waited for the music to begin.

Both Kate and mike had unknowingly listened to the same song. It was a old classic from the late 80's. It was a little cheesy but still a good song. It suited the mood perfectly.

"If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that'll hurt you and you'd stay  
I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes "

**okay so I got the idea for this fic after listening to the song one afternoon (I have it on my music player) and I was reminded that the video is filmed on the USS Missouri. so I like the navy theme. I though what actually happened with Kate and Mike at Watsons bay. **

**please let me know what you think **

**I don't own the lyrics to If I could Turn back time ! **

**duckmadgirl x **


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years previously- HMAS Watson **

Kate drove up the long drive of HMAS Watson and she couldn't help but marvel at the surroundings. She had the opportunity to visit so many amazing places and each of the bases she had been placed were surrounded by amazing coastal views. Watson was no exception. The views across Sydney harbour were hard to compare. But sadly today the rain was pouring clouding any view of the harbour.

Winding down her window to the officer on duty

"sub-lieutenant Kate McGregor" she smiled showing her Navy ID

Looking down his list he managed to locate her name.

"Ma'am" he indicated to the other guard to raise the barrier

"thank you" she smiled.

She managed to find a parking space. Locking her car she had to make a run for cover. The rain was coming down in huge splashes bouncing of the tarmac of the road and pathways. Running through the doors she didn't see the figure walking in the opposite direction towards her. She walked straight in to him.

Lieutenant commander Mike Flynn stood at the coffee bar. Why the barista was taking so long was beyond him. He looked out the window. It was raining cats and dogs. Storm season was always worst.

" americano with skimmed milk" the barista handed mike his drink.

"I did want semi" he sighed

"I can make it again"

Mike looked at his watch "no its fine I can drink it like that" picking up the papers he had placed on the side he turned to walk away

He walked straight in to Kate.

"oh crap. Watch where you are going" she started to yell before she looked up at the person who had walked in to her and spilt his coffee down her white uniform. She noticed his epaulets "Sir..." she stopped mid sentience. He was a lieutenant commander.

He noticed hers "its okay, the fault was all mine. Let me buy you a coffee to say sorry"

She gave him daggers. "Really" he had just chucked his coffee all over her and now was offering to buy her one. She was soaked to the skin from the rain and now she had coffee stains down her uniform that she didn't know if they would come out.

"too soon" he joked smiling

"you think" she glared at him walking off. She turned back to look at him. He was hansom, clean cut but going slightly grey. He had grey-blue eyes . He was walking back the other way. "don't even go there McGregor" she told her self

He looked over his shoulder at her. She was headstrong and knew her mind. She would go far in the Navy he knew that. And she would ascend the ranks quickly with that fire in her eyes.

Kate found her dorm room with out any issues. It was a single on the 3rd floor. It had a great view of the bay and if you craned your neck you could just see the flags that sat on the top of the famous Sydney harbour bridge. Dumping her bag on the bed she had to get this uniform in to soak. Filling the sink in the bath room with hot water. She changed in to leggings and a vest before leaving her uniform in to soak. She was taking the break in the storm as a chance for go for a run clear her mind and get that man out of her head.

The following morning Kate awoke early she hated being late and she needed to find the right room for her first lecture. She pulled out the timetable she had been given when she arrived. Thankfully it hadn't been splashed with the coffee. There wasn't many details on the timetable apart from the room, class and the lecturer. Her first class was in room 101 with a LCDR M Flynn.

Grabbing a coffee she headed towards the classroom for the class. When she entered there was only one other person in the room. The guy with the coffee from yesterday.

"some one is keen. Class doesn't start for another 10 Minutes"

"well I wasn't sure where this room was and I wanted get sorted before we start" she found a seat on the front row.

"hows the uniform? If it needs Dry cleaning then I will be happy to pay"

"its fine but I will let you know" she didn't look up from her note book

"I didn't catch your name yesterday."

Looking up "Kate. Sub-lieutenant Kate McGregor" she smiled

"well Kate can I take you for that coffee after the class"

"you don't give up do you" she grinned "I don't think coffee will hack wrecking my uniform"

"well what about a proper drink tonight then"

"well I don't even know your name"

"good point how rude of me ….." he was interruted by the rest of the class turning up and finding their seats. He smiled at her standing at the front of the classroom. " good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am lieutenant commander Mike Flynn and I will be taking your class on Advanced Tactics for boarding a suspect vessel"

Kate looked at him. He smiled trying to avoid her death stairs. She had flirted and he does this to her. He had lied to her and tried to get to know her on false pretences. After the class Kate made her way to leave.

"Kate" Mike called

"Sir" she turned to look at him

"you don't have to be that formal now. What about that drink?"

"I have my notes to write up and I am washing my hair. Oh and my uniform could do with dry cleaning you can still make out the stain"

"send me the bill" he smiled

The class was to go on for the next week and this was going to be hard she was not going to let this one go. He had ruined things before they had even begun

**so I have made the first meeting of Kate and mike like this as I didn't want her to just meet him go weak at the knees and fall in love with him. I think having that little bit of clash to begin with makes the whole thing sound better. let me know what you think. my other idea was them meeting in a bar and she makes a pass then sees him in the class the next day **

**enjoy and let me know what you think **

**duckmadgirl x **


	3. Chapter 3

Every day Kate sat in the front row of the class room. There was no doubt that she knew her own mind and wanted that heard. They were watching a video of a boarding to see what could go wrong. It was only a training boarding but things still went wrong.

"so can anyone tell me what went wrong with this incident"

"what went right " Kate called out

"care to expand McGregor"

"well they came up on the wrong side so were in full view of the crew. They should have gone on the port side. The sun and the vessels mast would have obscured the view and given a tactical advantage, weapons should have been drawn and ready in case of enemy fire and they didn't have each others backs thus allowing the master to shoot them down."

"thank you Kate that was brutal but a true analysis of that boarding"

"no problem there were at least another 15 things that could have been done better"

After the class finished Kate made her way back to her dorm room. She dumped her bag down by the desk and went to look out the window. The bad weather over the past few days had cleared and the sun was shining bright over the bay. Her classes for the day had finished. She changed in to her civvies. She had a late pass and fully intended to use it. She was going in to the city to explore as she never had a chance before now.

Running out to her car as she was already running late she put the key in the ignition and turned. The engine spluttered and died. She tried several times and the car refused to start. Hitting the steering wheel In frustration she was annoyed.

"everything okay?" a voice came from outside

She wound down her window to address the voice. Turning she saw Mike standing there

"fine. I just love sitting in my car for kicks" she replied sarcastically

"lets take a look underneath"

"so your a mechanic as well as a sailor" she scoffed pressing the button for the bonnet

Mike spent 10 minuets looking under the bonnet.

"well I cant see the problem."

"you didn't even know what you were doing did you"

"no not really" he smiled. Seeing the anger grow in her face made him laugh even more "look can I give you a ride somewhere?"

" its a bit late for that now. I was going to climb the bridge but its a bit late now"

"well let me buy you a drink to make up for this"

"you don't give up do you" she was going to make him work for this

"nope" he smiled.

"one drink"

"my cars over hear" he opened her door indicated in the direction of his car

They drove in to the city and parked near a trendy bar.

"so whats your poison?" he asked

"guava mojito"

"very nice. I had you down as a house Shiraz sort of girl "

"well looks can often be deceiving cant they. Sir."

"you can call me Mike no need for all this formality"

"so Mike whats your story"

"well started on the patrol boats when I was 17 moved to the bigger ships. Served on Newcastle. now obviously I am teaching but I want to get back to the patrol boats. what about you

" there is not much to tell. Joined when I was 18 went straight in to AFDA. . I like the big ships. and I want to be the first female chief of navy"

Mike almost choked on his drink. She was ambitious and not shy about showing it. "good luck with that"

"thanks" she smiled she had maybe got him wrong. He was cute and hansom in a sense

"can I get you another"

Kate looked at her watch. "I have to get back. my pass only allows me to be out till 10

"i'll give you a lift back,"

"thanks" she smiled

It didn't take them long to get back to the base.

"I had a nice time" mike smiled

"it was okay I guess " she shrugged

"can I take you for dinner on Friday?"

"see you tomorrow Sir" she walked in to the accommodation block. She turned to look at him he had turned to walk away she her hear beat a little faster and her cheeks turn pink. "stop it Kate you don't need a complication in your life right now. And he is the ultimate definition of a complication" she told her self.

The following morning Kate practically floated in to the class once again before anyone else just so she could spend some time alone with him.

"sir" she smiled sitting down

"Kate early as always" he handed her the lesion objectives

"so have you thought about dinner?"

"may be" she said in a coy manor.

The rest of the class arrived putting a end to their conversation. Until the end of the class

"my last class finishes at 5" Kate turned to him as she walked out "on Friday, I like Italian and Chinese"

Mike smiled to him self. Sitting at the desk to go through the work he had the class do that day. Shaking his head at some of the answers given. At this rate some of these sailors would be on this course till 2010.

**hope you enjoy this. next chapter will be back in the so called present (welcome aboard and S1) let me know what you think, so this is the real chapter :D was a little over ambitious and forgot to proof read. (bad graduate *slaps wrist*) hehe hope you enjoy **

**duckmadgirl x **


	4. Chapter 4

2007

Kate was on the bridge. It was a tiny and cramped space barely enough room to swing a cat. The swain was steering though they were pretty much on a straight line back to base. A monkey could do this.

"Revolutions 320" she called not taking her eyes off the charts she was looking at.

"run then repeated Ma'am"

"very good" she smiled in swains direction. Looking over Nav was working on the charts to get them back to port. "you know if you go through the channel then you will find..."

Nav looked at her. She had been navigating through these waters a lot longer than the X and although the X had more experience it wasn't through these waters.

"okay never mind it was just a suggestion" Kate responded

Nav picked up the papers she had been working on and her cup. "i'll be in the ward room updating the operations plan." She made her way to the door

"oh Nav when you get a sec can you move your stuff to the top rack."

Nav just glared at her

"seniority" Kate smiled "better rack"

"right" Nav responded feeling put in her place. This new XO had only been on the ship for a few hours and was already acting like she was the queen bee. She had heard things about a Kate McGregor at AFDA. Apparently she was nick-named perfect princess. If this was the same Kate McGregor then it suited her to a tee.

"come on up charge I was just leaving" Nav sauntered out and down the narrow stairway leading from the bridge.

"you have the ship Ma'am" he called

"I have"

" we are currently doing about 6 knots so I would like to take down the port engine for some maintenance"

Kate knew the protocol anything like this had to be ran past the captain. But they were only doing 6 knots and were towing that stupid FFV back to base. Why bother waking the CO for something so trivial.

"sure" she got up from the seat and went to the window "why not. Go right ahead" she smiled

"aye Ma'am" charge left the bridge.

It wasn't until the following morning that everything hit the fan. They had a signal in from NAVCOM. There was a marine biologist on one of the local islands who had called in a medical emergency and as the nearest asset Hammersley had been tasked with assisting. They were 70 miles away but closer than any other vessel.

"Nav take the ship. X we need to talk now" Mike opened the door to the bridge and indicated for Kate to go down.

"aye sir" Nav called as they both left

He waited till they were out of earshot of anyone before having a go.

"why the hell did you give permission to take down that engine. You know the protocol" he walked in to his cabin followed by Kate.

"you were asleep" she argued back

"were my ship is concerned I am NEVER asleep"

"and we were going to be towing all the way back to base"

"and now we are not"

"nobody could have predicted that"

"good planning means being able to deal with the unpredictable."

She just stared at him. He was being unreasonable in her mind. It was only one engine and they were only towing fishermen back to base who would be arrested, charged and with in 6 months back out poaching their fish resources.

he thought maybe he was a little harsh. She wasn't use to this type of vessel. He had forgotten about how much she liked to argue her point and fight back. One thing was for sure she still had that fire behind her eyes. Taking a different approach

"it is basic to the running of the vessel. It is a bout teamwork, its about consultation. Its about not taking over my ship"

"team work but it is YOUR ship" she scoffed

"damn right it is my ship. Its my responsibility and teamwork is there to achieve that result."

"very good Sir" she stormed out

He sighed. "well you blew that one didn't you" he thought to himself. This was going to be tough.

Kate went back to her cabin. Why was he doing this. He was infuriating. It wasn't the end of the world. Her mind flashed back to when they met at Watsons bay and how he had loved the fact she argued back and knew her own mind.

**enjoy. thanks to ALIMOO1971 for noticing the little errors in the last chapter which are now changed **

**duckmadgirl **


	5. Chapter 5

Kate ran out of the lecture theatre. Her class had over ran by over 30 minuets and now she was running late. She was suppose to be meeting Mike at 6 o'clock by the coffee hut. Ironically where they had first met and he had chucked his coffee all over her. She still had to shower and get changed . Everything would have been fine if a some of the others hadn't questioned a perfectly valid point and tried to get the lecture to see the wrong way of doing things.

Running up the stairs 2 at a time she dived in to her Dorm room. She looked at her watch. She had 15 minuets till she was due to meet him. Thankfully she had the foresight to take her dress out that morning .

Dashing across the courtyard to main building. She was so late. Mike was sat on one of the hard plastic chairs that occupied the atrium.

"sorry I am late. My last lecture over ran."

"its fine" he smiled "you ready"

"yeah."

They headed out to the carpark. It was a present evening with the sun shining and a cool breeze blowing up off the bay. They drove in to the heart of the city.

Mike lead Kate towards one of the City's Italian restaurants

"this is a bit posh, I feel a little underdressed" she looked down at the floral tee dress

"you look amazing" he reassured her

After being shown to their table, mike held the chair for Kate gently pushing the chair under her as she sat down.

Opening her menu she quickly scanned down the list of mains trying to find something that sounded appetising. Most of the menu was classic Italian food.

"so know what you want?" Mike smiled

"umm I think so" she looked up at him

"starter?" he questioned

"oh" she was taken a back she wasn't expecting a full three course meal. She flicked back to the first page of the menu to look at the starters and her eyes were drawn to one. "yeah got one" she smiled

The waiter appeared with the bottle of wine that mike had ordered when they sat down and took their starter and main orders. Kate had gone with Butterfly king prawns with fresh bread followed by Penne Al pollo della casa. A baked pasta dish with chicken and mushrooms. Mikes choices seemed much more rich. A cheese fonduta followed by Pork belly porchetta.

" so the patrol boats. What's so fascinating about them" Kate asked sipping wine from her glass

" although we are back and forth between base more time at sea than a frigate . Every patrol is different and being in the tropics is amazing. The coast up there is fascinating and being on the barrier reef is pretty surreal"

"but isn't it just sending greedy fishermen back across the line when ever they sail in to the EEZ"

"its much more than that. Its enforcing and enabling Australian law at sea. Working with the AFP and boarder force to make sure customs regulations are not being broken and seizing contraband that smugglers are trying to bring in to the country"

"sounds dull"

" its where I started in the Navy what about you why the frigates?"

"well much more opportunities to prove your self."

"and chief of Navy. What drove you to that path"

"well why not. Whats the point of doing something if you don't aim high"

"true..."

They were interrupted with the arrival of their starters. Both dishes smelt amazing. Kate took one bite of her prawns and swooned. The flavours was immense. The freshness of the sea and hit of chilli and garlic made her taste buds dance.

"any good?" mike asked

"amazing, what about yours. Isn't it just cheese fondue"

He tilted the pot of molten cheese towards her for her to try. She broke a piece of her own bread from her dish and dunked it in.

"that is amazing" she smiled

Once the starters were finished they sat waiting for their mains.

"so what made you want to join the Navy?" Kate asked.

"adventure I suppose. My grandfather was in the Navy and had a fantastic time so I joined up at 17 haven't looked back really. And what made you enlist then"

"I wanted to challenge my self and prove that I wasn't the silly little blond party girl everyone thought I was" she sipped her drink.

Mike thought about it. He had heard about her time at AFDA. She was awarded the sword for best cadet and her nickname amongst the other recruits was Perfect Princess. She clearly wasn't your typical naval recruit looking for a sense of adventure.

The evening flowed in to the night. Once they had finished their meal they walked slowly along the sands of the beach. The sun beginning to set setting fire to the sky in a glorious shade of orange and pink.

"so whats Next for you Kate?" mike asked

"not sure. Still waiting to hear what ship I am to be posted on after this training but it is looking like I will be on Anzac" she smiled. It would be a honour to serve on the ship that was named in honour of the fallen Australians and New Zealanders that died in the first world war. "what about you, you going back to the patrol boats?" she smiled. The wine from dinner and the rum in her dessert mixed with the cool breeze was going to her head.

It was after 11 before they returned to Watsons bay. Escorting Kate to the door of the accommodation block.

"I had a really great time tonight" he smiled

"yeah it wasn't bad" she grinned teasing him

"good night Kate"

"what you doing in about 6 hours" he looked at his watch

"umm sleeping" she replied

"how do you fancy doing the dawn bridge climb"

"ummm why the dawn walk" she asked

"because when will you ever get to see the sunrise like that"

"well some of the sunrises at sea are pretty heard to beat." she thought about it for a second "okay your on"

"see you at 04:00" he smiled

Kate awoke yawning wishing she could go back to sleep. She looked at the tiny alarm clock it was flashing 3:30. Burying her face in to her pillow she forced her self to move from the warmth and comfort of the bed.

Creeping along the corridor and to the stairwell she didn't want to wake anyone else on her floor. Mike was waiting in the atrium holding 2 travel mugs. He handed her one as she approached

"coffee" he smiled at her

"this had better be good Flynn" she yawned despite being in the navy and being up at different times for watch she hated being dragged form her rack with out a good reason.

"and you will to eat need this before we go" he chucked her a apple

The climb took 3 and a half hours they climbed 4 different ladders and walked along the outer arch till they reached the summit. The views from the top were breath taking. The sun rose the light reflecting of the iconic opera house.

"okay this was well worth the 3am wakeup call" Kate smiled "but getting me up that early you owe me more than instant coffee and a apple"

"breakfast" he smiled

"sounds great" she smiled collecting the photo they had taken of the two of them. She had done something she promised her self she would never do fall head over heals in love with a guy after only knowing him all but 5 minuets. After seeing her parents go through a messy divorce when she was 12 and them constantly arguing for years before hand she didn't know if she really believed in love anymore. She had her heart broken too many times before. That was one of the reasons why she joined the Navy. A life at sea meant it was always a good excuse for not forming a relationship.

**so just so you know the photo they both looked at in ch1 is the picture of them on the bridge with the sunrise behind them. anyway I hope you enjoy this. . I have tweaked chapter 3 a little as I read it as a new reader and wasn't too happy with some of the events. most of it is the same it is just some of the dialogue between Kate and Mike. **please let me know what you think

**duckmadgirl xx**


	6. Chapter 6

After they had eaten they spent the rest of the day exploring the treasures that the city held. Starting with a cruise around the bay. After seeing the whole city from above they took in the sights from the bay.

Disembarking from the tour boat mike turned to Kate

"so what do you want to do next?" he asked

"we could go to Garden island" she suggested

"so you escape one naval base to spend your Saturday on another"

"no" she replied sarcastically "I want to go to the heritage centre"

"didn't they teach you enough history at AFDA" mike joked

"you can never learn too much history. Besides I need to know all about history of the navy if I want to be Chief of Navy. And they have a mock up of a battel-class destroyer bridge, like the old Anzac"

"do we have to go"

"I thought it would be right up your street. I thought the navy was in your blood"

"I get the feeling you don't like taking no for a answer"

"what ever gave you that idea" she smiled sweetly at him"

"fine lets go" mike relented.

The heritage centre was on the north side of the base. There were several ships in port that you could just make out. This side of the island was open to the public and there were several families milling around looking at the exabits. For some one who protested about going over to the island Mike strangely found that he rather enjoyed some of the exhibits. He enjoyed the ones about the war and the attack on the harbour. It was full of maritime history.

"you were right that wasn't that bad and I did actually learn something" he smiled as they boarded the ferry back across the bay from Garden Island

"Have you only just figured that out" she grinned looking at him.

They walked round the city looking in the quirky little market halls and shops around the harbour. With the sun beginning to set, Mike turned to Kate.

"do you want to come back to mine for a coffee?" he asked

"its not going to work" she said in a sing-song voice

"what"

"luring me back to yours of a so called coffee"

"it is just coffee,"

"just coffee" she relented

Mike opened the door to his apartment. Showing Kate in he followed her through to the lounge. It was a pretty basic apartment but better than navy accommodation.

"so how come you don't stay on the base?"

"have you seen the accommodation there and there is no privacy not to mention the curfew"

"fair point" she smiled

He walked in the kitchen which was open plan. Busying himself with making the coffee. Kate walked over to his stereo and CD collection. Looking down the pile she realised 2 things about him. One his taste in music was very varied. It ranged from thrash metal to cheesy pop and soft rock. Two for a guy his music collection was well organised.

Pulling out one of the CD's she turned it looking at the track listing.

"can I put this on" she smiled

"sure" he smiled walking back through to the lounge. Handing her a glass of wine

"wait you said coffee" she protested

"I thought this may be better"

Kate walked over to the sofa sitting down "you tricked me"

"I didn't I've got no coffee and wine is always better" he sat next to her.

"really" she grinned

"do you want another drink" he asked after a while

She shook her head. Biting her bottom lip. The wine had gone to her head her eyes sparkling in the low light. Mike took her glass off her placing it on the table in front of them. Leaning in he kissed her. Pulling away he tried to read the situation

"sorry I should..."

He was stopped mid sentence by Kate kissing him back. …

**I know its short but I really wanted this chapter to end with you all thinking what happens next. hope you like it and please let me know what you think. **

**Duckmadgirl x**


	7. Chapter 7

Mike awoke the following morning. The sun streaming through the cracks in the blinds. He rolled over expecting to find Kate next to him. The space next to him was empty. He brushed the sleep out of his eyes, had he dreamt last night. Sitting up he saw Kate walking back in to the room wearing his shirt from last night and carrying 2 mugs.

"I found your coffee" she handed him one of the mugs "there was a whole jar full in the cupboard"

"so that's where it was" he joked

Kate sat back on the bed so she was facing him. His shirt falling off her shoulders

"so what do you want to do today?" he asked

"what did you have in mind" she replied eyes still glinting

"well..." he smiled

Mike dropped Kate back at HMAS Watson. There was hardly anyone around on account most people had weekend passes to be off base and had taken full advantage of that. Walking her to the door of the accommodation block.

"so I guess I shall see you tomorrow in class" she said. Being back on base she was nervous. The navy had fraternization rules and this could come under breaking those rules. Although they were not serving together.

"I guess you shall" he smiled. Taking a step towards her kissing her

The following morning another storm had arrived with the rain pelting the pavement like little bullets. Kate was unable to concentrate. Unusually she sat in the classroom daydreaming and hardly paying attention to the commander that was taking the class on tactical advances. She floated around wherever she went and found her heart beat a little faster

Every weekend after that they spent in each other s company. Exploring the hidden gems that Sydney had to offer as well as tracking in the mountains.

It was on there third weekend together they were walking around the Royal botanical gardens, when Mike presented Kate with a small ring box. In side was a elegant silver Claddagh ring. A heart held by two hands and a crown on top. The heart was a tiny blue stone. On account of them both being in the navy.

"its.. its a little gorgeous" she gasped

Mike pulled the ring out and placed it on her right ring finger with the heart facing towards her palm. "perfect fit" he smiled

Kate looked at the ring. The blue stone glinted in the light it was so elegant and pretty.

"I love it" she placed her hand on his cheek. Kissing him softly on the lips

**so I know its short but I lost my train of thought and didn't know what else to add to this chapter. the Claddagh ring is a Irish/Celtic ring with a heart held in two hands and topped with a crown. it is a symbol of love and in some cases marriage. **

**" ****With these hands I give you my heart and I crown it with my love."**

**traditionally you can wear it on either hand and it has different meanings **

**On the right hand with the point of the heart toward the wrist: the wearer is not looking for a relationship (may already be in one or may not be in one, but is not looking).**

**On the right hand with the point of the heart toward the fingertips: the wearer is single and may be looking for love.**

**On the left ring finger with the point of the heart toward the fingertips: the wearer is engaged.**

**On the left ring finger with the point of the heart toward the wrist: the wearer is married**

**I chose the Claddagh as Flynn is a very Irish name and I am guessing that Mike is of Irish decent **

**let me know what you think **

**love duckmadgirl x **


	8. Chapter 8

**2007**

Kate had now been on Hammersley for several weeks. It had got easier. She had gotten used to the ways of the patrol boats and enjoyed having shore leave when they returned to port. Even if it was just a few days or even just a few hours. They had just picked up the crew of a FFV and had it under tow heading back to base when NAVCOM asked if they could take a diversion to Bright Island, to pick some one up.

Why. They were not a taxi service why did they have to pick up people.

It was Mike who went over. He felt like some exercise. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he said that.

Sat on the lookout deck. Kate spotted a figure walking out of the jungle. Picking up the binoculars focusing on the figure she saw a familiar face. Dr Ursula Morell. She was the friend and boss of the marine biologist they had tried to rescue from the island several weeks ago but she had died on route to Cairns.

"well now I know why he was so keen to go ashore"

Nav looked at her "eh?"

Kate indicated for her to look over at the island

She gasped "he knew it was her all along. Naughty Mike"

Kate looked at her. That be the case or not she still should not have spoke about her CO like that.

"sorry" Nav mumbled

It had puzzled Kate why was she still even there. She was there when they had dropped the feds off but why had they allowed her to stay. It was her understanding that they had declared it a crime scene and they had tried to stop the navy from going near the island so why allow this civilian to stay. There was something a bit fishy about her and not the fact that she was a marine biologist but she always seemed to be at the centre of the events of bright island. The way she fell against Mike when she saw her friends body was just plain odd.

Ursula had claimed to be finishing her friends research and looking for answers as to why she died. But surely the best way to do that would be to allow the Feds to get on with their enquiries and leave the investigating to the police.

They were sat in the officers mess. Talking about the ice boats

"so why didn't you just go after it. I hope it wasn't for me" Ursula asked

Could she be that dense Kate thought. Did she seem to think the world or the RAN revolved around her. "you may have noticed the foreign fishing vessel we are towing" she said coldly.

Mike stepped in. "what Kate means is that when we apprehend a vessel then we have to deliver it to the nearest port or customs vessel"

"if there is one in the area which there wasn't " Kate added coldly

There was a awkward silence that followed. The only sound to be heard was the sound of the metal cutlery scraping across the plates and bowls. Looking round Nav defused the situation

"chefo has really outdone himself tonight. This Scran is really good"

"Scran ?" it was clear Ursula didn't know the navy lingo

"shh" Nav Started

"stuff" Mike interrupted seeing where Nav's mind was going.

"stuff" Nav corrected her self. "stuff cooked by the royal Australian navy."

"don't let that put you off" Kate slammed the salad dressing in front of Ursula

"X aren't you officer of the watch this evening?" Mike asked

"yes sir sorry. I was having soo much fun that I almost forgot I had somewhere else to be." She said sarcastically. "please excuse me" she forced a smile.

Pushing her way out of the officers mess. Why was he being like this. What did he see in her. She wasn't his type despite having a doctorate she seemed rather shallow and like she was the only one who mattered. It still puzzled Kate as to why when she came to ID her friends Lisa Holmes' body all she seemed to be concerned with was weather she had said something. Most people would have asked if it was peaceful of if they were in pain. She sat on the bridge trying to block out Ursula.

Kate had just finished her watch. It had just gone midnight and she had a few short hours before she had to be on watch again. She needed a breath of fresh air before she turned in for the night. Walking out on to the deck she saw them talking, laughing.. He was pulling her jacket up round her shoulders. He stopped and jumped back as soon as her saw her looking

"goodnight I'm just heading off watch"

"goodnight X" he called

"have a goodnight" Ursula smiled sweetly like the cat that had got the cream

She hung back in the shadows watching. The way he looked at her made her angry he had once looked at her in that way and now he barely acknowledged their past relationship

They arrived back in port the following morning. Kate watched as Mike escorted Ursula off. It was hard to watch. Why was he so infatuated with her. It was unbearable. She was being insufferable. Unable to watch anymore she threw her sea bag over her shoulder. Pushing her way past she couldn't bare to be near him.

"going somewhere X" he called after her seeing walk past

"shore leave sir" she looked over her shoulder

"is something wrong Kate?" why was she being like this. She was distant and seemed to be avoiding him

She turned to look at him but continued to walk away. "what could possibly be wrong. Sir" she just wanted to get away. It was painful to watch. she just needed time on shore and to clear her head

**so as you could probably tell I have moved on slightly in season 1. this chapter is based on the events of "under the radar. **

**anyway hope you enjoy and let me know what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

**so this is still 2007. so sorry if there has been any confusion. I shall put the dates up in future :D **

Kate was in her cabin. Mike had planned some sort of sting operation to catch the rest of a eco militant gang they had rescued who had also gone after the coral Emperor. However to secure a conviction and make it stick then they couldn't just go after their boat as it was a Australian flagged vessel, they had to catch them in the act.

Looking through the civvies she had brought out with her she hardly had anything suitable to say she was part of the fishing crew. She had a pair of grey cargo pants that would do but none of her tops were remotely suitable. There was a knock at the door

"X" Mikes voice came from the other side

"what" Kate pulled open the door still in her Navy overalls

"I was just wondering if you were ready"

"does it look like it" she said sarcastically "sorry sir, its just its not something I packed for a sting operation on a FFV. I don't have any tops that would do"

"wait there" he walked off in the direction of his own cabin

"well where else am I going to go" she muttered under her breath rolling her eyes

Mike returned 10 minuets carrying a lump of grey material

"here you can borrow this" he handed it to her

"sir?"

"its my favourite fishing shirt so look after it"

"Sir" Kate smiled shutting the door

Pulling the jersey shirt over her head she smelt of him. It was clean, it was a mix of clean clothing smell and him. It swamped her

Kate returned to the bridge with Buffer, spider and ET, the latter two didn't seem that impressed that they had been 'volunteered' for operation fish hook who were also dressed as fishermen. Nav laughed as she walked through the door. Her black eye added a extra element.

"haha you look fabulous" she cried . laughing even more when ET walked in

"well I would like to thank my personal stylist Lieutenant commander Mike Flynn for the loan of his very favourite fishing shirt" Kate turned around like she was on the catwalk showing off her fisherman style, she had her standard issue Navy waterproof.

The boat was in a bad way. It was stable for now but there was no way of knowing if the other militants would even show.

"Whats the condition of the vessel. Over." Mike asked over the radio

"it appears to be taking on water. Over" Kate radioed back. I mean that was pretty obvious

"lets hope they turn up before just the mast is showing. Over."

"that would be a great outcome" she smiled. She didn't really fancy a swim in the drink. Not in these waters anyway.

She watched as Hammersley sailed towards the horizon so she wasn't visible. She would only be half a hour away but in these waters that was a long way. She had buffer check below to see actually how long they would stay afloat. There was no exact science but a guesstimate was as good as anything.

"so how much time do you think we have?" she aske Buffer as he appeared back on deck

" well we don't want to be here in a hour. When she goes down she will go down fast"

Kate sighed "Charlie- 2 this is X-ray-2, there is no sign of the militants and we will be requiring snorkels soon"

"Okay, Maybe they have abandoned their crew. We're on our way" Mike relayed over the radio. 'damn that's annoying' he thought.

Barely a minute had passed when Spider noticed a RHIB approaching. It was the militants

" Charlie-2 this is x-ray-2 belay my last, we have a RHIB approaching with 3 POB. Operation fish hook is go I say it again operation fish hook is on"

"Roger X we are on our way"

Hoping Hammersley wouldn't be long because A the boat would be underwater in less than a hour and B she didn't know how these militants would act.

Thankfully everything went off with out a hitch and all the militants had been arrested.

Kate quickly changed back in to her own clothes walking through the ship she knocked on his cabin door. Hoping there was no answer and glad there wasn't. Sneaking in she put the shirt on his rack. She was just about to leave when she noticed something familiar on Mikes desk. It was a watch. Picking It up she turned it over in her hands. It was getting old the leather strap fraying along the edge. Hearing voices coming down the corridor she quickly put it back down roughly where she had found it. Slipping out unnoticed she returned to her own cabin. They were pulling along side and she had shore leave.

She was the last one to leave the boat and Mike was returning from NAVCOM. She hoped that they didn't give him too harder time about it. They had after all taken out a ice boat mother ship and stopped the eco militants. Something Kingston had failed to do. All the guys asked if he was coming out for that drink. He apparently had something else to deal with. Something else being Ursula no doubt. He was spending a awful lot of time with her.

Kate sat on her bed. Sighing she walked over to the built in storage. Standing on tip-toe she pulled out a box that was stuffed right at the back. Carrying it back over to the bed she sat crossed legged. Lifting the lid she brushed the pictures aside. It was full of mementos from her time in Sydney. Pictures of her and Mike together. Looking so happy. In the corner there was a small box. Opening it she pulled out the small ring that was inside. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She had looked up the meaning of the ring. It was a Claddagh and they were the ultimate symbol of true love and devotion. It could be used as a engagement ring wedding band and a symbol of love. Sliding it on her finger it still fit. She stared at it for a while before pulling it off her finger and throwing it at the wall. It hit the wall behind the dressing table falling to the floor and out of view . Why was the world doing this to her. It was torcher why had fait sent her back to him. He had broken her heart and he didn't care. She couldn't wait for Hammersley's decommissioning. 4 months and counting then she could be out of the patrol boat service and back on the big ships. Away from him

**so just to let you know the ring is the same ring mike gave her in chapter 7. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**2002 Watsons bay**

Kate wandered round the Westfield Sydney. It was Mikes birthday in a few days and she was trying to find something special. Shopping was something she normally detested and tried to avoid with a passion but she was making a exception for him. Nothing that she had seen so far had been suitable. It was typical mushy stuff that you usually gave to a partner or loved one . walking around She looked in the window of one of the jewellery shops. There was a wide collection of smart maritime watches.

After choosing a selection from the window for a closer look she chose one with a smart leather strap. It was perfect. The face was large and clear and even glowed in the dark. Making it perfect for Navy life. It would be easy to see on watch

"do you want anything engraved on the back?" she shop assistant asked

Thinking about it for a moment, inspiration hit

"umm yes. But I need to check something first, can I bring it back in tomorrow for the engraving?"

"certainly madam" the assistent smiled popping the box in a smart gift bag.

When she got back to HMAS Watson she logged on to one of the computers, logging on to the personnel system she entered Mike's name trying to find his service record . Three results came back in the personnel search. The first result was only for a able seaman based in West Australia. The second was based in Tasmania and was a Navy Chaplin. The final one was her Mike Flynn. Scrolling down his file, well all that her security clearance would allow her to she was pleased to see that the information she needed , she could access. Taking a piece of paper from the printer next to her she scribbled down the details she wanted and folded the paper putting it in to the bag.

She was just logging off when a shadow came up behind her.

"what you doing Sub-lieutenant"

Kate jumped turning around, she smiled when she saw it was only Mike

"just checking my emails" she lied.

"do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"sure just let me dump my stuff and get changed" she smiled picking up the bag from beside the computer

She ran upstairs to her room dumping the bag on her bed she changed quickly in to a simple maxi dress and strappy sandals. She returned back down to the atrium where mike was waiting.

Walking over she smiled. "ready, so where did you have in mind"

"I thought we could go in to town see where that takes us."

"oh really" she smiled

It was several days later and Mikes Birthday. Kate Knocked on the door to his apartment juggling the gift bag, a bottle of prosecco , shopping bag and a chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday" she smiled as Mike opened the door

"Kate" he smiled opening the door wide indicating for her to walk through

She placed her things on the counter in the Kitchen. Turning to face him she smiled. Handing him the gift bag. "happy birthday"

Mike pulled out the smart box and eased open the lid. Looking at the watch inside he smiled

"Kate its amazing thank you" he leaned in to kiss her

"look on the back" she pulled out the watch and turned it over so the back of the watch was showing. Engraved on the back was PTF202 FCPB206 FCP209 FFG06.. The shop assistent have given a strange look when it was just random letters and numbers for the message. Usually ladies had lovey dovely I love you messages or dates of significant importance inscribed on the back. But this was different.

"how did you get all this" he asked gobsmacked he recognised all the details immediately. They were the hull numbers of all the boats he had served on till that point.

"I have my ways" she grinned "now are you going to cut your cake?" Kate started to open the prosecco. "help" she mock cried handing him the bottle. Struggling with the cork

Mike pulled the cork out the bottle with one easy movement then laughed at Kates face

"how can it be that easy" she exclaimed "its not fair. Its not fair" she laughed

Mike laughed "I guess I gust have that magic touch" he began pouring the bubbles in to 2 glasses handing her one.

"so have you any plans for your birthday?" she asked

"nothing really" he looked at her

Kate was stood at the stove stirring the ingredients she had just put in the pan. Mike walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck

"smells great what are we having"

"Thai green curry with sticky rice and I have some news as well" she turned to face him. "I got my orders. I am staying In Sydney based on garden island. I haven't been assigned a ship yet it means I can stay in the city" she smiled

"that's great" he smiled weakly he was pleased but this was going to throw a spanner in the works

**so the ships hull numbers Kate had engraved in to the watch were HMAS Hammersley, HMAS Newcastle (these were mentioned in the series that mike served on) and HMAS Ipswich and Wollongong (the 2 ships that portrayed Hammersley in season 1 ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**2007**

Despite being the same things day in and day out. Life on the patrol boats was never dull. The only downside was the Freemantle's ability to ride a wave in a storm. It was non existent, it felt more like being trapped in a washing machine rather than a Navy war ship. The only good thing about was the storm was a amazing light display of lightning splitting the sky in forks, ripping the sky open like the gods were trying to escape in anger.

This latest storm was particularly bad on a scale it was up there with being on the waltzers bad. And being at night in the dark made it a whole lot more interesting especially as they were going through the eye of the storm. When the sun rose the following morning the seas and skies were calm and not evidence of the storm was present unless you count the continence of a fishmongers that had appeared on the deck of Hammersley.

They had to make a emergency stop due to RO spotting something in the water ahead of them. A 20ft container that must have come adrift off the ship it was being transported on.

"Sir its been in the water a while, do you want me to prepare a gunnery shoot?" buffer asked

"I would like to know whats in there first Buff. We don't want to create a environmental hazard"

"as apposed to a shipping hazard" Kate walked up behind him. A Shipping hazard would be much worse and harder to deal with. If a ship hit that container then it would breach the hull sending the crew in to Davy jones locker.

"good point X" she looked at her. Her face was smug. She hadn't changed she always did have to be right. Turning to buffer "prepare the 50-cal"

With the machine gun loaded Chefo began taking bets on how many shots it would take to sink the container. The lads reckoned one

"I vote for three" Nav smiled "I think you boys might miss the first 2" she grinned

"ooh the Nav doesn't thing much of our gunnery skills" chefo acted hurt

Kate grinned. This was part of life on the patrol boat she still hadn't quite gotten use to. The banter. On the bigger ships the officers and juniors kept them selves to them selves and only really interacted for orders and instruction, on the patrol boat they were all together all odd the time. It was sort of interesting at least you saw everyone every day and on each watch. The banter made things easier especially when things were hard going or not going well. Privately Kate agreed with Nav it would be at least 3 shots of the 50-cal, to sink the container

"can we focus on the job in hand please" Mike tried to bring the focus back to what they were actually doing.

"sorry boss" Nav hung her head

"it the Navy permitted a wager then I would bet on 2 shots of the 50-cal" mike called with buffer agreeing.

Kate was surprised. Mike Flynn was always one for the rules yet hear he was betting and gambling on shots for the.

They were cut short on this as RO reported that there was some one trapped in the they needed to get assistance out on the tinny. There were actually 4 males of north Korean nationality, none of whom could speak any English.

They had to take these men back to base and hand them over it immigration. En route they had a request to rendezvous with them. The MV moonshine was a fishing vessel or so they claimed. They had wanted to report the shipping container that Hammersley had just dealt with. It became a joke to the crew when they mentioned giving spider Crabs on Bright island. Despite Spiders protests that they were on about seafood everyone still got the giggles. It seemed to Kate that the crew of MV Moonshine; two blokes did seem a little worse for wear but not too past it.

Kate found mike in the coms centre. She had been looking for him. She wanted to pass on the latest details about the Koreans. He was decoding a Deltext. After talking about the Koreans she was reminded that it would be immigrations job to decipher any intel they may have on the people smuggling them in to the country.

" Sir I couldn't help notice you looking at that fishing boat just now. The one with spiders new friends lets call, them. With that and Bright island, do you think there is more than the official word about that place?"

"well the Feds are involved and I don't know why. If it was a accident as they claim then why didn't they want us on the island the other week"

"well I am sure if there was something going on then they wouldn't have allowed Dr Morell back on would they"

"you would have thought so. Although Ursula has gone missing"

"missing"

"yeah I went round to hers the other evening, after we handed over those eco militants, she wasn't there and some one else was moving in to her apartment. I haven't been able to contact her ether since"

Kate looked at him. Why was he so concerned about her. He had known her all of 5 minuets. People do move on.

She forced her self to smile and show concern although she couldn't really care that Ursula had gone missing. In her eyes it was good riddance she was up to something and defiantly knew more about her friends death than she was letting on.

"if you are that concerned then you should talk to the Feds about it"

There was more than met the eye with the smugglers there was a second container out there and Hammersley had been tasked with searching the area close to Darwin for the suspect boat.

They were coming up on their first target. Looking out from the deck

"I have visual" Kate called "Green five far"

Mike was also looking out

"I took your advice and spoke to agent murphy about Ursula" he looked at her. "and didn't get any joy there"

"what he didn't seem to think there was anything wrong"

"well he didn't react when I told him she had vacated her apartment"

"wait are you saying that... what are you saying" she was confused

"I just find it hard that some one can up and leave with out saying goodbye"

How could he say that. Upping and leaving with out saying goodbye was exactly what he had done to her 5 years ago. With out a note as to why. Just left.

"really" she looked at him.

She was annoyed. Why did he care so much about her. She was a big girl well that's how she described her self when she was alone on bright island. If she wanted to leave then why not.


	12. Chapter 12

**2002**

it had been several days since Mikes Birthday and he was helping Kate search for a apartment off base and in the city. It needed to be one close in proximity to the harbour and port over to the island. Looking at each of the apartments became like a game. Rating each on size, décor. Shared arears views and closeness to the island. Mike had picked out a few and was determined for his to come out on top Kate was just as determined to win and she wasn't shy of showing it.

"Mike this one is so lame" she grinned at the 5th flat they looked round

"no its not. Look its huge, bright and that view of the bridge is hard to beat"

"well its too big for just me and I won't be looking at the bridge much if I am at sea will I"

"fair point. Shall we go get a drink and look over them all again"

"sounds like a plan" she smiled at him

They went to their usual haunt and mike ordered the drinks. Carrying a glass of white wine for her and a beer for him. They laid out all the estate agents details out on the table and began ruling ones our till they had the best two left. Ironically both were the ones mike had suggested. Kate was not happy to admit it.

" this is so not fair" Kate grinned "how can the best 2 properties be ones you found"

"well I just know what to look for" he downed the last dregs of his drinks "do you want another" he indicated at Kates empty glass picking it up and walking over to the bar. He returned 10 minuets later with 2 fresh drinks. "here you go" he smiled.

"thanks" she smiled "so I have looked at the 2 apartments further and this one is the best" she held up the details for a 2 bed apartment that overlooked the bay. "I have rang and asked if I can rent it, they will get back to me"

"sounds promising" he smiled "let me know and I will help you move in"

Several days later Kate moved in to her new apartment. She was glad to be off base. It allowed some freedom rather than being in officers quarters. Carrying in the last box she dumped it in front of the table in the kitchen.

"thanks for the help" she smiled at Mike. She didn't realise how much stuff she actually had in storage. She had tried not to acuminate so much stuff. Moving around from base to base every so many years was not easy with a lot of possessions. Half of the stuff she swore she didn't need but on the other hand couldn't bare to part with because they held happy memories.

"I have to tell you something" Mike took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"that sounds ominous" Kate giggled giddy with happiness

"Kate! Please" he was anxious and it showed

"okay ok okay. What is it?"

"I have received my new orders ..."

"and..." she was excited hopefully he was stationed in Sydney.

"I have been stationed in Cairns"

Kate was stunned. Cairns was almost 2,500 kilometres and a 26 hour drive away.

"but your coming back to Sydney.?"

" no" he was blunt with the answer

"but what about us?"

"we can try and make it work"

"how" she was angry now " you will be in different bloody time zone and 2 and a half thousand kilometres away"

" or you could ask to be transfer to Cairns" he hesitated

"what the patrol boat service. I hate small ships I thought you knew that. Why should I have to be the one to transfer" she snapped

"I cant stay in Sydney I don't like big ships. I thought you knew that" he snapped

"well I hate the patrol boats. Everyone knowing your business and they are not going to help me anyway" she snapped back

" I cant talk to you when your being like this"

"like what"

"unreasonable and..."

"and what Mike go on say it I dare you" her eyes glistened with anger

"stubborn"

"GO THEN" she cried anger over flowing he just stood there "GO TO YOUR PRESSIOUS PATROL BOATS" she cried he stood there looking he didn't want to leave like this "GET OUT" she screamed

She watched as Mike made his way to the door. Slamming it as he left. Sliding down the wall she sobbed. Why was he doing this. He must have known for a few days or had he put in the request knowing she wanted to stay in Sydney. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she had possibly blown it.

It took her several days to calm down and see things from Mikes view. Long distance was going to be hard but they could try at least. Being in the armed forces meant one of them could be away at sea for several months as it was. Others made it work so why couldn't they. She turned up at his apartment unannounced she wanted to surprise him and Apologise. She knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer.

"he's not there love" the lady next door walked up to her "he left yesterday."

"what" Kate was suppressed

"moved out yesterday. Is in the navy and had a new posting"

"thanks" Kate replied a little shell shocked making her way to the exit

How could he do this. He left with out saying anything. She knew she had told him to go but tempers had flared on both sides. Returning to her own apartment she picked up everything that reminded her of mike and shoved them in to a box. She couldn't wait to receive her orders and get out to sea.

**I should note I have never brought or rented a property so don't know how long these things take. also I know there was no mention of a fight between them but I didn't want him to just leave and be heartless. hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**so sorry I have been radio silent for a while but I have been struggling to find a way to take this fic and have finally got it right after a few days away **

Kate was lay on her rack. They had returned from a boarding on the Pacific Mariner and Kate Knew that it would come back to haunt them and not in a good way. They had been tracking the Mariner even though it wasn't in any plan or communication from NAVCOM or the AFP but mike wanted to go after it. Especially after she had mentioned that she had seen Carl Davies on the ship and he was a person of interest to the AFP regarding Bright island. He was becoming obsessed with the mystery island that supposedly had a curse hanging over it.

It was ironic that they were chasing a cursed island when they them selves had been cursed with bad luck since the mighty Thor was stolen of the front of the ship. There were strange noises coming from one of the lower decks, then the fridge in the galley went bust and that was followed by a fire in the generator room.

They had boarded the Pacific Mariner at the invitation of the skipper Rick Galliagar, Mike had asked about them assisting with training for the boarding party. This was a white lie as he wanted buffer to lead and look for Davies. But as soon as mike had seen Ursula Morell on the bridge everything had changed. He became determined to get her off the Mainer and on to Hammersley. He was fuming when Kate returned to Hammersley with out her, despite the fact they had returned because the ship was on fire and they wee required to return to assist with the attack party and medical issues that may arise.

Letting out a sigh she looked at her watch. It was almost midnight and she would be required on the bridge for morning watch soon. It was suppose to be Nav but she slipped on the stairs earlier and sprained her ankle. Sitting up she decided to head to the Galley and get a coffee and a strong one at that. Not a navigator Brew her room mate favoured. That was enough to make Kate throw up as soon as the rich sweet substance hit the back of her throat, but a normal coffee would do

She could see Nav was still awake and reading, something Kate envied. She never felt sick at sea but reading with the bobbing motion of the ship did send her a little green.

"you okay Nav?" she asked

"fine" she smiled "thanks for covering my watch, I feel really bad"

"its okay, just rest that ankle. Do you want anything?"

"no thanks I am all set" she smiled "thank you Kate"

Some how they had become a little close in the few months Kate had been on the ship. Kate had been a little frosty at first and did have a tendency to rub you up the wrong way, but in the past few weeks she had become more approachable and fitted in a little more.

They were heading back to base as they needed major repairs because of the fire. The seas were calm and quiet with not much to report. And they were back in port by the following evening.

The morning after they arrived back Mike and Kate headed to NAVCOM. To pass on the reports and debrief the commander on what happened.

The weather had turned. The skies were overcast and dull. Both Kate and Mike were heading in to the NAVCOM headquarters in Cairns. They walked straight in to the path of Gallagher.

"Gallagher what are you doing here" mike was surprised. It wasn't often that merchant seamen graced NAVCOM with there presence and Gallagher being here only made him more suspicious of him

"are you not the one following me captain?" the interactions between them were frosty.

"where is Ursula Morell ?" mike asked.

Her again Kate thought

"last I saw she was bobbing about on the Arfura Sea counting turtles"

"if anything happens to her..." anger rose in mikes voice

"then youll what" Gallagher replied tormenting mike egging a responce from him. "youll set your warship on me. You know what they say. Big gun little..."

Kate stepped in, although Gallagher had a point she didn't really want to here those remarks from him and she knew it could cause more problems for Mike.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir but the commander is waiting"

As they headed in to the building Kate turned she saw a look of glee on Gallagher's face like he had won the battle and the war. She didn't really know what she saw in him. He was cute in a sort of rouge cowboy sort of way

She stood out side Commander marshals office and only managed to catch a glimpse of the conversation and what she did hear didn't sound good. Gallagher had made a complaint about Mike. It was a little outrageous.

By the time they had finished and walked out the main building the heavens had opened and the rain was pelting down.

When they returned to the ship the rain began to come down heavier and bounced off the pavements and deck of the ship.

"sir what did Marshall have to say" Kate asked

"Not much just that Gallagher made a complaint saying we boarded under false pretences then were trespassing on the Mariner and we exceeded his generosity"

"well I did warn you Sir we had no right to be on the Pacific Mariner"

" there is something dodgy about that ship."

"based on what. The fact you don't like Rick?"

"Gallagher is involved in something. Its a bit odd that you see Carl Davies on his ship before his mate ended up with a bullet in his brains and then disappears"

"Mike you need to stop obsessing over this. Just accept that Ursula left and didn't tell you. Just get over it and move on." She walked over the gangway, she turned over her shoulder "I did"

She sat on her rack. Nav was on watch and the ship was fairly quiet. She pluged her music player in to the speakers in the cabin and pressed play

No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
It's so sad that you're leaving  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough

What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need a love to feel strong  
Cause I've got time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough

Well I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
No I don't need you anymore

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough

**hope you enjoy. please note I don't own the lyrics to Believe. I think I only have one or 2 more chapters left including a futuristic chapter. please let me know what you think. **

**love Duckmadgirl x **


	14. Chapter 13A

Mike walked passed Kates Cabin, he was about to knock but stopped mid to the music she had playing out of the speakers. It was a break up song about moving on. He knew he had hurt her 5 years a go but he only left because he knew she was going to be brilliant and was going places. He didn't want promotion and glory he just wanted to be at sea on the patrol boats he loved. He went to knock to check to see if she was okay. She seemed angry at him. And as always was right he should have left the pacific mariner alone. It was a lead with the Feds and he could have made things a lot worse. But why was Ursula on the boat of all the boats in Cairns marina and port she could have paid to assist her in her turtle counting she chose a container ship. It was a bit abnormal why didn't she choose a pleasure cruiser or a yacht. He put it to the back of his mind

"CO, sir request you come to the bridge" Nav's voice called over the pipe

Sighing he would have to try and catch her later. He made his way to the bridge.

Kate opened the door of her cabin. She swore she heard something outside but then again swore it was her mind playing tricks on her. A ship as old as Hammersley then she bound to creak and moan. Like a haunted galleon doomed to sail the seas for ever. She caught a glimpse of mike heading up the stairs towards the bridge. Had he been at her door

Lying back on her rack she pulled out her old photo album looking back on the photos. She needed to move on but there was something about him that she still loved. He was infuriating and stubborn and may be in love with another woman who was clearly using him. But why did she still love him. He was good looking and charming. His steel blue eyes drew her in making her forget who she was. They were like the ocean on a stormy day. Enchanting and magnificent. She pressed play on the speakers waiting for the next song to play.

Sitting on the bridge Mike wasn't concentrating. He was deep in thought about everything that had happened in the past few months. Kates posting to him wasn't a simple thing. The brass apparently thought he could have used some management skills and she needed a bit of pirate as Marshall had put it.

**so a little short insight in to what happened after Mike boarded after Kate. still trying to get the right words for the next chapter but I should have it up soon. let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14

Kate fell back against the wall. All she felt was pain. Looking down at her arm she saw a river of bright red blood flowing down her arm. Rick Gallagher had snuck on board and held Dr Morrell hostage on the bridge. Kate Still had her weapon on her pointing it at Gallagher she was not going to let this go. He had used her and she stupidly fell for his charms. She was not going to let that happen again. When Mike told her to lower her weapon she thought he was crazy. There was no way in the split second she could reacquire the target if Gallagher discharged his gun.

"Sir?" she called still pointing her gun at him.

"lower your weapon X that's a order"

"that's the Spirit Kate" Gallagher smiled he was patronising and ruthless.

"I did that to show you I am a reasonable man but this ship is not going anywhere"

Gallagher rammed his gun in to Ursula's ribs she looked pleadingly

"I am not bluffing Mike" he rammed the gun deeper in to Ursula's side "I will kill her" he grinned

"kill her and we will kill you" Mike showed no emotion

"I will do it" Gallagher seemed intent on egging mike on

"X reacquire target"

Kate raised her gun pointing it straight at Rick. How she wanted to blow his head off

They were interrupted on the bridge someone came through the door giving a progress report of the search. Mike saw his chance. Grabbing the gun in Gallagher's hands he tried to wrestle it off him twisting and turning. It went off hitting Kate in the arm knocking her back against the wall. The gun went off again. This time it was Gallagher who slumped to the ground.

Kate slumped down the wall clutching her arm. She lifted her hand. The sleeve of her boiler suit was ripped and stained blood red. With bright red blood trickling down her arm. She had never felt faint before at the sight of blood but something about her own blood pouring out of her and her own mortality coming in to question.

Mike went over to Ursula who had taken refuge cowering by one of the navigation chairs.

"Ursula are you okay"

"I'm fine" she smiled

Kate groaned looking at her arm she felt so weak.

"X!" mike rushed over to her

"its just a graze I'm fine" she lied "I'm..."

"pale" mike finished her sentence

The colour was draining from her cheeks and she didn't feel well.

Swain had rushed up on hearing the commotion he looked at Kates arm

"Sir keep pressure on here. I'll go get my kit"

She looked at him deep in to his eyes and saw the man she had fallen in love with 5 years ago. The kind caring man who was always looking out for others.

"your going to be fine. Those Frigates need all the help they can get"

She smiled he was always kind. She felt her head dropping. The blood loss was making her light headed and woozy. It rested on mikes shoulder and he did nothing to prevent it. He was glad she was okay and alive. He would have never forgiven himself if it had been worse. It was after all his fault she had got shot. If he hadn't wrestled Gallagher pointing the gun towards her.

Swain managed to stem the bleeding from Kates arm putting it in to a sling telling her to rest up, which was eaiser said than done. Trying to sleep on the racks on Hammersley was hard enough, added the sling and the throbbing pain down her left arm was unbearable. She couldn't lie on her left side because of the sling.

Yawning as they arrived back in port the next morning Kate walked off the ship. towards the waiting ambulance she was followed by Mike

"I'll come to the hospital once I have finished here"

"there is no need" Kate responded. Back to her usual self who hate anything that showed a sign of weakness. "well you heard its just a superficial wound" she looked at him. "I need sleep and you will be otherwise engaged" she smiled walking to the ambulance. She turned to face him, knowing he would turn up anyway. "milk chocolate not dark" she watched as he headed to the blacked out car of the Feds. There were no prizes of who was inside.

Mike walked in to the base hospital. After enquiring as to where Kate was he walked in to the bright airy ward. Kate was sat on the bed and didn't look happy.

"X" he smiled placing a box of milk tray on the table in front of her

"I did tell you not to come" she grumbled

"but how could I have given you theses" he pushed the box towards her. "and I am guessing you have to stay in" he could tell from her face and voice

"I just want to go home and be in my own bed"

"just accept it and be glad you can be waited on"

"really. I am just going to walk out. I don't need to be here"

"Kate"

"don't. Don't call me that"

"look I know the last 6 months cant have been easy"

"i'll say. Just answer me this why did you leave"

"because you were going places and moving up and I didn't want to stand in your way"

"you hurt me." She turned away. Blinking back the tears she had supressed for the last 5 years

"I know. If I could go back..." he sighed

"then what. You would still choose the patrol boats"

Both sat in silence before a song came on from the radio of the bed next to them. It was a all too similar song.

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that'll hurt you and you'd stay  
I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes

I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry, but baby

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that'd hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give 'em all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do  
If I could turn back time

My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there

Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind,

And darling

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that'll hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you

Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do, oh

If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time, whoa baby

I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry, but baby

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you

If I could reach the stars  
I'd give 'em all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
Then maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay  
(Reach the stars) If I could reach the stars  
(All to you) I'd give 'em all to you

Kate walked through the corridors of HMAS Hammersley for the last time. The last 6 months had been tough and hard for all. She had never expected to see Mike Flynn again and after watching him swoon over another woman it was hard.

She heard Mikes voice over the pipe. Talking about how Hammersley had gone out in a blaze of glory and it was the crew that allowed that to happen.

"... and I want each and every one of you to stay and serve along side me on the new Armidale class ship I have just been informed I will be commanding..."

Kate smiled did that extend to her. Walking past his cabin she stopped seeing he was there.

"may I?" she smiled "its time"

He picked up a envelope of the desk next to him

"your recommendation for a Frigate posting. A big ship" he smiled as he handed it to her.

She turned it over in her hand reading the her name on the front. 6 months ago she wanted nothing more for this. She loved big ships. But now something had changed she wasn't so sure if she wanted to be on a big frigate. She had settled in cairns and she liked the life style of the patrol boats. She liked being able to have a life outside the navy.

"umm actually I um wanted to take you up on your invitation to stay..." she looked at mikes face unable to read what he was thinking. He didn't look impressed. "unless you want to get rid of me"

he was taken aback at this. For the last 6 months she had talked of nothing else apart from big ships and even tried to send half of his crew on that pathway. And now here she was saying she wanted to stay on the patrol boats.

"no" he smiled. "there is nothing I appreciate more than Loyalty courage.. and a good throat ripping debate" the debates were one of the things he had loved about her at Watsons bay. Her ability or inability to let sleeping dogs lie and not back down.

She smiled he was a worthy opulent in debates.

"so big isn't always best"

"apparently not Sir" she turned to look away

"hows the arm" he asked

"healing as we speak" she smiled. Her arm was almost fully healed just a thin scar where she had stitches. Her heart was also healing.

Standing next to the rear Admiral Kate watched on as Hammersley's Ensign was lowered and carefully folded before being handed to Mike. He turned to fall out. Smiling at her. She smiled back. She was glad to be in his company again and slowly her heart was healing and maybe she could be around him.

**so I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. the song is Cher If I could turn back time. (I don't own the lyrics). there is one more chapter to come and this will be set in 2011 after one perfect day. **


	16. Chapter 15 Epilogue 2011

2011

Kate stood staring out of the window. Dressed in her smarts she couldn't believe that today was actually happening. It was still so raw in all of their minds. Seeing the boat go up in flames with Swain and Jim Roth still on board was hard. There was no way that they would have survived with both the bomb going off then blowing up the petrol tank. She just stared at the flames.

She looked down at the ring that was now hung on the chain along with her dog tags. It was a beautiful antique ring and had been Jim's grandmothers. Blinking back the tears she felt so guilty. She heard movement on the steps behind her and turned to Mike

"Are you okay?" he asked stepping down

"I feel so guilty" she blinked back tears

"but your decision to let them go ahead was right. Its not your fault they disobeyed."

"no, no. that's not what I mean. After we met for coffee, I went and tried on a wedding dress. I should have been happy but I realised I could never marry Jim"

"did you tell him"

She shook her head trying not to allow the tears to fall down her cheeks. "there is only one person I could ever imagen being married to..." she looked up at him her eyes filled with tears.

"yeah" he smiled softly at her. "me to"

"I knew it 9 years ago and I know it now" she whispered.

Mike stepped forward pulling her in to a hug. Planting a kiss on the top of her head. Tears rolling down her cheeks. At least she had waterproof mascara on other wise she would have panda eyes and Mikes tunic would resemble a zebra. She looked in to his storm blue eyes. He looked at her brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"we better go" he looked at her. "its time"

Kate stood on the quay side the whole of HMAS Hammersley's Crew were there along with several of the officers at NAVCOM. She was stood to attention whilst the commander spoke highly of swain and Jim and the sacrifice they had given their country would never be forgot. Blinking back the tears she tried not to cry in front of the crew and the commanding officers one because it would be unprofessional and two she felt she had no right to cry, she was going to break Jim's heart. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chloe sat next to sally. It broke all of their hearts to see this little girl looking so sad but holding it together taking her fathers medal.

Mike walked up to the podium. Past Kate. He praised Jim for being a constant professional and swain who was a fine sailor. He looked towards Sally and Chloe as he said this. Sally was doing her best to hold it together for her daughter but silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Once they were dismissed the crew began talking amongst there selves. Mike walked over to Kate. #

"how you holding up" he smiled

"okay" she looked over to where Jim's Parents were talking to one of the commanders. Mike turned to his head seeing where she was looking. "Jim's Parents."

"yeah. I have to talk to them" she smiled weakly

"do you want me to come with you?"

"no" she looked at him blinking back the tears "I have to do this by my self"

She walked over to where Jim's parents were stood. The commander was just leaving

"Sir" she saluted before turning to Jim's Parents. "Mr and Mrs Roth, I am Lieutenant Kate McGregor. I serve on HMAS Hammersley and I served along side your son... umm he was a great guy and a asset to the SAS. I had the privilege to work with him twice, it was a honour both times"

"thank you" his mum smiled "that means a lot" she was about to walk away.

"umm..." Kate began "before he died he gave me this" she fiddled with her dog tags unclasping the chain so the ring fell in to her palm. She held it to Mrs Roth. "I know its a family heirloom so I wanted to return it."

His mother gasped realising who she was talking to. She enveloped Kate in a hug. which took Kate by surprise.

"Jim gave it to you for a reason. He would want you to keep it" his dad smiled.

"I.. I cant" Kate hung her head ."I cant keep it"

"yes you can" his mother closed her palm around the ring. "Jim would want you to, and we have no other children to pass it on to."

Tears were rolling down Kates Cheeks. How could they be so nice. She was going to break their sons heart. She looked over to where Sally was talking to the rest of Hammersley's Crew.

Kate returned home. The apartment she rented in Cairns felt cold and empty. It felt even worse since the events of the past few months. Changing out of her uniform she pulled on a pair of comfy pyjamas and curled up on the sofa.

she must have drifted off to sleep and was awoke by a knock at the door.

Opening the door. She saw mike stood on the porch

"Mike?!" she was puzzled as to why he was here.

"I wanted to see if you were alright"

She held the door open "come in" she smiled weakly

"sorry I didn't get to speak to you earlier but Maxine needed to talk to me"

"cant she just let work rest for today I mean. We were suppose to be remembering Swain and Jim. Has she no respect"

"normally I would agree but this wouldn't wait. She had some news on Hammersley's New CO"

"so who are we getting" Kate Sighed. As much as she wanted Mike to go back to his shore posting it would be wired and different with out him. She would miss their spars and debates on board"

"well they are a fine officer. Quite new to patrol boats and it wouldn't be their first choice of command once upon a time anyway. But I do know they are fantastic and will be a fine commanding officer. The perfect custodian of the HMAS Hammersley"

"that's great and all but still doesn't tell me..." she stopped mid sentence looking at Mikes Grin. "wait. Me?" she sat down on the sofa

"yeah. Congratulations Kate" he smiled sitting next to her

"but I thought I didn't make the promotion list"

"well Maxine is transferring to Darwin. She pulled a few strings. She thinks its best that the crew have a familiar face given all that has happened"

Kate was in shock. She wasn't expecting it. It was only a few weeks ago she had been told that she hadn't made the promotion list and would not be getting command. It had been awful Maxine had told her mike would always chose the navy above anything.

"Kate? Are you okay" mike asked as she had been silent

"fine. Umm what about a XO?"

"they are going to let you choose. They will talk more tomorrow"

Her phone buzzed interrupting the moment.

"Kate McGregor" she answered "yes Ma'am, Yes Ma'am. 10:00 tomorrow. Yes Ma'am, thank you" she was off the phone in a matter of minutes. "just Knocker informing me of a meeting tomorrow"

Mike turned to Kate. "so lieutenant Commander McGregor how do you feel"

"drained" she smiled it had been a physically and emotionally draining day. She was happy and excited about the promotion but she couldn't but feel a twinge of sadness. If Swain hadn't have died then would Maxine have given her Hammersley. It wasn't how she wanted to get her first full command and even when she had command of Hammersley it was because mike was gravely wounded or presumed dead.

Mike held out his arm and she shuffled in to the space nestling in to his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head. "I know. It still doesn't feel real. Every time I go on Hammersley I expect to see swain in the ward room. Then seeing little Chloe this morning, she is being so brave..."

This time it was Kates turn to comfort Mike. It was strange to see him cry. He was normally so strong with his emotions. The only other time she recalled him breaking down was after the death of ET and even then he hid it well. She placed her hand on his cheek brushing away the tears. She lent in kissing him.

Mike stood on the quay and watched Hammersley sail of port. Kate was at the helm with Niki Caetano as her XO and 2IC.

"fair winds Kate" he whispered "come back to me"

Kate looked out of the window and the seas ahead. She was in charge of Hammersley and was once again with the man she had loved. The last 9 years had their ups and downs and she never thought they could make it work with all that had been said in the past. They didn't need to turn back time . they were making it work and the past was part of that.

**and fin. I wanted to show the events of the final ever episode as I think there were a lot of unanswered questions. like who had command of Hammersley when she sailed just before the credits rolled. and what happened between Kate and Mike before the dedication. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think **

**love as always **

**Duckmadgirl x **


End file.
